fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Horiki Rune
Horiki is an extremely powerful mage in the top ranks of both worlds Exodus and Sudoxe said to be on par with the likes of the Chaos Knights. Appearance Personality Synopsis Equipment Powers and Abilities 'Ways of Combat' 'Rune Clan Style' 'Unsorted Hand to Hand' 'Master Swordmanship' 'Physchical Abilttes' 'Enhanced Streangth' 'Enhanced Durability' 'Pain Indifrence' Horiki possess law defying physical and mental endurance giving him the capability of withstanding any onslaught as long as he is not dead. Even without using any of his other abilities his enduance is more than enough to strike fear and in some occasions admiration into the hearts of any person enemy or ally he meets. He can destroy hundreds of magical barriers casted by the top mages of the wizard conciul with just his plain body and show no signs of pain during or after this atack. Not only that but Horiki has endured multiple implements being slashed hundreds of times and being burned yet he has never been close to being crippled. His indifference has reached to the point of physics defying with him free-falling from the border of space and just shaking it off after landing. All of this however is due to his "Speciel Skill" as he calls it(Congenital Insensitivity To Pain) 'Congenital Insensitivity To Pain(Pain Indifrence)' Congenital Insensitvity To Pain also known as Congentinal Analgesia is a rare condition in which a person cannot feel (and has never felt) physical pain. People with this disorder, cognition and sensation are otherwise normal; for instance, patients can still feel discrimitive touch(though not always temperature), and there are no detectable physical abnormalities. There are generally two types of non-response exhibited. Insenitvity to pain means that the painful stimulus is not even perceived: a person cannot describe the intensity or type of pain.'' Indifrence to pain means that the patient can perceive the stimulus, but lacks an appropriate response: they do not flinch or withdraw when exposed to pain. Horiki belongs to the Second Type which is Indifrennce to Pain and utilizes it in combat well. 'Immeasurable Speed' Horiki's most powerful and known physical stat is his law breaking speed. Horiki has been shown to be able to easily move at mach 1 speed 768 mph. Horiki posses great control over his speed making him capable of dashing backwards at full speed along with turning and breaking at any time. Of course mach 1 speed is not nearly his top speed he is capable of moving at supersonic(915 mph),Hypersonic(3840 mph) and finally 7680 mph ten times his normal speed of 768 mph creating sonic booms with each step when wanted. Horiki typically utilizes his speed for extremely strong offense and defense. One example of this is the fact that he can hit 100 times in a single second. '''Nigh Invulnerable Regeneration' Nigh Invulnerable Regeneration is a power that Horiki possesses due to him belonging to the Rune Clan's Head Family humans blesed by the Gods and is further streangthened due to his training which consisted of speding up his regeneretion procces through reapeated fatal strikes. Horiki's Nigh Invulnerable Regeneration combined with his Pain Indifference and Immeasurable Speed is a source of great fear to his opponents and admiration for his comrades. He can rapidly regenerate lost and damaged tissue,organs and blood cells in a span of seconds effectively negating all wounds however his regeneration is not without flaws. The sign for regeneration with Horiki is a White energy covering his wounds. 'Magical Abilities' Immeasurable Magical Power: Holy Magical Aura: 'Assorted Magical Abilities' 'Photokinesis/Light Magic' Photokinesis is a Caster Magic and a result of perfect control over the element of light. which draws on the positive emotions of the user and manifest it in a physical form, the element of Light. While Light Magic is not inheritably good in a sense as it can be used by malovelent people using what they consider as positive feelings. Light Magic is actually derived from the power of Photoknesis that the God of Light Kira posseses after humans decided to try imitate there Gods. It is commonly thought that the stronger the positive feeling is the more powerfull the users spell will be and while this hs not been scientifecally proven it can obviusly be infered from witnesing light magic in action that this is actuallly true. However it has been proven that positive feelings are not actually needed if a user is powerfull enough and skiled with light magic they will be able To create light magic without positive feeling's. However this is extremly hard as there are only a few who can pull this off but the ones who are capable are considered the closest to achieving True Photokinesis like Hoiki Rune does. Holy Arrows:'''Holy Arrow is one of most basic offensive spells in light magic known by almost everyone. Holy Arrow is dependent on the magical energy used by the mage. The more powerfull a mage is the more Holy Arrows they can summon and fire. Holy Arrows can be modified to be more effieccient on an enemy. Normally, the attack fires in a wide mass spread but the caster can combine the arrows into a single larger arrow which is easier to avoid, but hits that much harder. The average speed of one arrow being fired out is 0.3 seconds making it hard to avoid and making it near imposible to dodge at close range.The arrows can be made to pursue an evading target while it would be easy enough to avoid one homing arrow it becomes much harder when the Holy Arrows number are increased. The Homing Holy Arrows can also be bundled up together and while this increasing the chance of the target dodging it vastly increases penetrating force and sheer destructive power. The mage can also keep there Holy Arrows on standby however the length of time it or they can be held for depends on the power of the mage. '''Holy Barrier Holy Chain